New Luna Life (Classic Journeys Era)
Fauna Mammals Bloodcat - Three foot long tailless mauve felinoid with a thin, hornlike protrusion at the end of its snout that it uses to stab its prey, then waits for it to bleed out. Its face is frequently covered in dried blood for this reason. It travels in packs of four to ten. Found in the light forests and grasslands of the main continent. Docen - A deer-like creature whose feet end in three hardened toes with thick claws, but with no antlers. Males kick with the forefeet in dominance rituals. Eats grasses, berries, and branches. Found in temperate to cold climes on the main continent. Miller's Dolphin - While entirely unrelated to the Terran dolphin (and not even possessing a melon), it bears an extremely strong external resemblance, save for having icy blue eyes. Narpuma - Playfully-named cousin of the bloodcat, it is a five foot long tailless brown alpine-dwelling felinoid with a vestigal horn coming out of the top of its muzzle. It feeds almost solely on Docen. Found in the Northeastern mountains of the main continent. Poelu - A stocky rust-colored five foot long caninoid (or possibly ursinoid) which burrows out enormous underground habitats for use in the winter. It has a symbiotic relationship with the Nakti, as the small insects protect it from parasites. Abandoned Poelu lairs are often adopted by mountain Yoescu tribes. Found in the hills and low mountains of the main continent. Sand Bunny - Traveling in packs of thirty or more, these hunchbacked, web-footed two foot long rodents are opportunistic scavengers, traveling from island to island and eating carcasses as much as a month old. Found in the Crystalnight Sea area. Sea Sloth - Ten foot long purplish aquatic mammal with enormous cheek pouches for the purpose of storing air. Seraff - Four foot tall pack animal with meat that's known to be deathly poisonous. Extremely strong, but shoots an acidic substance out of glands just above its nostrils when threatened. Found in the grassy lowlands of the main continent. Skimmer - A tiny, long-legged rodent with long, webbed fingers that it uses to sprint across the bogs it lives in, often more than 30 feet. They are known tool-users, collecting sharp rocks and half-burying them before bashing nuts and tough-skinned fruits against the sharp edge. There has been limited success in domesticating them as pets. Found in bogs and marshes on the main continent. Wiseman - White, fluffy cloven-hooved mammals whose milk is highly prized. Herbivorous, they are found on cliff tops and other high, rocky terrain on the main continent. Yoescu - Two foot tall weasel-like mammals with long prehensile tails and opposable thumbs. Semi-intelligent, they are also psionic. Omnivorous and found in almost every ecosystem on New Luna. Fish Brani - This small fish grows typically to no larger than 9 inches in length. It predominantly green with a prominent black spot at the pectoral-fin base. Found in the southern Hadrian Ocean and Independence Harbor. Broomfish - 50 foot long plankton-eating beast, midnight blue in color. Found in the Hadrian Oceans. Washingtonfish - 20 foot long trout-like fish, silver and blue. Omnivorous. Found in several places around New Luna. False Hawk - A muddy brown fish that, when in danger, pulls back its pelvic fin to reveal a long, hooked yellowish protrusion that makes its entire body look like a hawk's head. Found in Veridican Bay. Frost Ocean Salmon - A foot long deep blue fish with pinkish flesh. Found in the Frost Ocean. Seachicken - A vertical plate-like two foot long straw-colored fish with a reddish-brown dorsal fin and pelvic fin. It is known for its stupidity. Found in the Crystalnight Sea. Whalefish - The largest creature on New Luna, extremely rare and found only in the Frost Ocean. Able to survive being frozen in ice for months at a time. Invertibrates Imperial Prawn - Hand-sized, deep purple shrimp-like creatures. They are found in the Western Hadrian Ocean. Nakti - An inch-long, wasp-like insect with a distinctive bluish 'V' shaped mark on its thorax. It has a symbiotic relationship with the Poelu, feeding off of its fatty skin secretions and eating the parasites that burrow in its skin. Found in the hills and low mountains of the main continent. Orion Clam - Long, reflective black mussels the size of a finger. Found in the Crystalnight Sea. Ossus - A two inch in diameter crustacean that spends its larvahood as a tiny crab-like creature, until it finds sea-washed rocks (and occasionally boats and docks) to cling to. It then secretes a light yellow calcium substance that binds it there permanently, where it feeds on algae, plankton, and other microscopic plant life that filter through. It is considered a real pest to sailors, who constantly have to apply chemicals to remove them from ships' hulls. Ossuses are found on shorelines all over the planet. Patagonian Squid (Loligo gahi) - Actually a Terran species, it was accidentally introduced to New Luna waters in the year 3000 after a break in a Earth species 'living museum' aquarium featuring a variety of cephalopods. It was the only species to thrive and reproduce in the foreign environment. Found in the Crystalnight Sea. Peacock Scorpion - A crab-like creature with eight bright red stingers that stand straight up on its backside like peacock feathers. Only mildly poisonous to humans. Found on the shores of the northern part of the main continent. Sailor's Watchman - A two foot long brown and tan trilobitic insectoid, it eats the maritime pest, the Ossus, and is known to emit something akin to a hooting noise if startled. They are occasionally attached to tethers to boats in order to keep them free of Ossus deposits. Found on shorelines across New Luna. Soku Crab - A gold-colored crab with six legs and sharp spines on its back. It is nocturnal. Found in the Crystalnight Sea. Spider-Lobster - Dissimilar to both of its parent names, it actually looks closest to a sea-going millipede, about three to four inches long. Found in Crystalnight Sea, as well as the Western and Southern Hadrian Oceans. Avians Crested Squid-head - A colorful green and silver avian with four semi-prehensile tentacles that it uses to assist its tiny, weak beak in carrying its prey to its nest. Franklin's Hawk - A dirty brown-feathered bird with spectacle-like white markings around the eyes, it eats a diet of mostly fish. Found near Veridican Bay. Paper Sparrow - A bone-colored tiny bird that makes nests on the side of cliff walls. Found all along the eastern side of the main continent. Reptiles Dead Man's Necktie - A four foot long black and red snake that wraps around its victims and actually exudes a contact poison through glands found in several spots on its body. Found in the Sweat Belt of the main continent. Kulbati - An ocean-going crocodilian creature with craggy skin and a much-feared psionic scream. Found in the equatorial regions of New Luna's oceans. Mud-Diver - A four inch long frog-like creature that has the ability to take in air and compress it, allowing it to remain underwater for hours at a time. It is found all through the lowlands of the main continent. Flora Wildflowers Butterweed - A milky orange colored tulip-like flower, found in the prairie hills of the main continent. Fruits and Vegetables Boltroot - A parsnip-tasting light blue root plant that grows in huge clusters. ' 'Weed' - A group of eleven sister species of edible seaweed, all prized for their high nutritive content and relatively palatable texture. Examples include Opal 'Weed, Finger 'Weed, and Red Ivy. Sandbean - Dwelling in waters less than twenty feet deep, this deep green sea plant anchors itself in the soft sands with irregularly-shaped knobs the size of large marbles. These 'beans' are eaten as a salty source of protein. Sea Carrot - Shaped like a yellowish-green teardrop that floats on the ocean currents, these can be peeled to reveal a carrot-shaped, brownish-orange edible xylem. False Urchin - Small, sharp-spined bottom-dwelling plants that can be cracked open to reveal a walnut-sized 'nut'. Trees Palmbirch - Found in tropical and subtropical climes, it is prized for its wood. Clintontree - A tall, narrow evergreen tree that smells extremely strongly of pine. Fungi Tricorn Mushroom - Eaten by Yoescu to combat sickness, they are currently being studied to study their antiviral properties. Soolbuh Mushroom - Less than half an inch across, these deep brown, nutty mushrooms are used as a food crop. category:New Luna (Classic Journeys Era) Category:Classic OtherSpace Fauna